Recueil de One Shot
by emi76
Summary: Le titre parle de lui même.
1. 1 Mon bureau

Une nuit où je n'arrivais pas à dormir... j'ai écris cela...

Rating : K+

Spoiler : Aucun, pour la diffusion française.

Disclamer : Les personnages et la série Bones appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et Fox. Je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire et publier cette histoire. Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient, merci de ne pas me la voler.

Je prends le point de vue de Brennan.

Pour le titre, il s'agit de la pièce et non, du meuble...

Enjoy it !

* * *

**Mon bureau**

J'étais dans mon bureau, à taper un rapport pour mon partenaire, à mon bureau, sur l'ordinateur de l'Institut.

J'entendais assez nettement les pas lourds de Booth, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il fallait que je fasse attention à ne pas trop bouger. Enfin, s'il était venu me chercher pour une enquête, il allait vite s'en rendre compte.

Il était arrivé à mon bureau. Là, il était encore à ma porte, je faisais semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu puisqu'il refusait toujours de frapper.

Booth : Salut Bones.

Brennan : Bonjour Booth.

Evidemment, il s'était approché de moi, et encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait fait tourner mon fauteuil, alors que j'étais en train de taper. Puis, il avait passé son index sous mon menton, pour me faire tourner la tête et qu'il puisse regarder les dégâts, sur la partie gauche de mon visage.

Booth : Comment vous vous êtes fait cela, Bones ?

Brennan : [Détachée, comme toujours.] Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Booth : Si, on est partenaires. Je veux savoir pourquoi, comment et qui vous a fait ça ?

Brennan : Encore une fois, cela ne vous regarde pas.

Booth : D'accord.

Quoi ? Il abandonnait ? Si vite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me préparait ? Etais-je allée trop loin en lui refusant l'accès à la réponse ?

Apparemment, non. Puisque tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était composé son visage en colère, aller à la porte et la fermer en la claquant. Personne n'allait oser entrer maintenant. Tout le monde avait peur de nous dans l'Institut, exceptée Angela. Enfin, ils avaient plus peur de nos représailles, que ce soit lui, ou moi.

Booth : Tempérance, est-ce que quelqu'un vous a agressée ?

Brennan : Pourquoi voulez vous toujours me protéger ?

Booth : Dois-je prendre cela pour un 'oui' ?

C'était classique chez nous. On se disputait très souvent. Répondre à une question, par une autre, était aussi l'un de nos jeux préférés. Mais, cette fois-ci, j'étais obligée de rendre les armes et répondre à sa question.

Sinon, il allait encore me refaire le coup de la protection et devenir mon garde du corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qui m'avait fait cela. Je levais donc les yeux, pour rencontrer les siens et hochais négativement la tête. Je le vis se diriger vers mon canapé pour s'y installer, en m'invitant à le rejoindre d'un geste.

J'avais envi qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, comme il le fait quand je me sens mal, ce qui est le cas d'une certaine manière, puisque j'ai mal, physiquement, sur au moins 60% de la surface de mon corps.

J'essayais donc de me lever pour aller le rejoindre en boitant, comme m'avait vu le faire un peu plus tôt Angela, pour que je rejoigne mon bureau. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Booth était il ici ? Je le regardais dans les yeux juste après mettre levée et avant de le rejoindre.

Brennan : Angela ?

Booth : Angela.

Brennan : Vous n'êtes pas là, en plus, pour une enquête ? Ou une signature ?

Booth : Non.

Brennan : Dites à Angela que quand j'irai mieux, je lui ferais regretter.

Booth : Vous ne voulez vraiment rien me dire ?

Brennan : Booth. Je vais bien. D'accord ?

Il me répondit 'non', de la tête. Il n'était pas prêt à me laisser tranquille.

Booth : Vous êtes allée voir un médecin, au moins ?

Brennan : Oui. Et je vous interdis d'aller le voir pour lui faire un interrogatoire forcé, dans le but de faire lever le secret médical et pour obtenir des informations.

Booth : Vous êtes allée porter plainte ?

Brennan : Non.

Booth : Bones.

Je grognais légèrement, dû au fait qu'il m'avait extirpée de ses bras et ma tête, de son torse et son cou.

Je savais que je pouvais me juger comme étant l'une des femmes, les plus chanceuses de pouvoir l'avoir. Comme partenaire. Comme ami. Comme personne sur qui l'on peut compter, quel que soit le problème. Ne comptant pas vraiment les heures supplémentaires que je lui faisais faire pour le travail. Ou encore, toutes les heures que l'on passait ensemble, en dehors des enquêtes. Toutes ces heures où il arrivait à me sortir du bureau et de l'Institut. Toutes ces heures où j'évitais les sorties en boîte avec Angela, pour les faire bénéficier à mon partenaire.

J'aimais vraiment Angela. C'est ma meilleure amie. Mais, depuis que l'on a trouvé la momie dans ce mur, j'avoue que les boîtes de nuit étaient beaucoup moins distrayantes, pour ma part.

Au final, je pensais que Booth était... Pff... Je n'arrivais même pas à mettre un nom pour ce qu'il représentait pour moi. On était partenaires. On était amis. On était aussi plus que cela. Mais moins que des amants, ou des personnes qui sortent ensemble.

Bon, je n'allais pas pouvoir lui mentir, ou plutôt détourner le sujet. Je pensais avoir fait durer assez longtemps toute cette mascarade, même si j'avais vraiment mal et que cette douleur était loin d'être une mascarade.

Il m'avait repositionnée dans ses bras réconfortants, dont j'avais l'impression qu'ils n'étaient faits que pour m'accueillir.

Brennan : Booth.

Booth : Oui ?

Brennan : Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Vous n'auriez pas pu... comment dire... empêcher le fait d'avoir ces ecchymoses.

Booth : Je me doute que vous allez me ressortir tout votre paragraphe sur le mâle alpha et protecteur. Mais, si, je pense que j'aurais pu vous éviter cela.

Brennan : Non... Attendez avant de répondre. [Ajoutais-je rapidement.]

Il levait les yeux, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, lorsqu'il m'agaçait.

Brennan : Je... J'ai fait un tournoi de karaté... C'est de là que...

Booth : Vous avez rencontré plus fort que vous ?

Brennan : Pas vraiment. Ce sont plusieurs femmes qui m'ont fait cela. Enfin, à part mon dernier combat...

Booth : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il paraissait à la fois inquiet et sincère, voulant vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Brennan : Je me suis faite surprendre par une prise, où mon adversaire a failli me déboîter la rotule. A la place, j'ai une ecchymose assez importante, arrêtant le fonctionnement correct de...

Booth : Bones. [Agacé de ne pas comprendre.]

Brennan : J'ai un gros bleu sur le genou qui m'empêche de marcher correctement.

Booth : Et votre médecin ne vous a pas arrêté ?

Il semblait suspicieux. En même temps, il avait de quoi l'être, en connaissant le médecin. Il savait que je ne savais pas mentir et il le voyait tout de suite.

Booth : Bones, vous m'avez dit être allée voir un médecin.

Brennan : Un médecin, oui. Mon médecin généraliste, non. [Essayant de baisser sa tête sur son torse, pour ne pas qu'il comprenne.]

Booth : Vous êtes allée voir Camille ?

Brennan : Elle est certifiée pour...

Booth : Je ne dirais pas le contraire. C'est juste que ça m'étonne de vous. ... Bon, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

Brennan : Je pense qu'il va falloir que l'on évite de se rendre sur le terrain, pendant deux à trois semaines.

Booth : On ? Non, vous. Pas moi. Je ne suis pas blessé.

Brennan : Booth.

Booth : On discutera de ce point plus tard. Quoi d'autre ?

Brennan : Je vais avoir besoin d'un taxi. Evidemment, Angela s'est déjà proposée mais, nous n'avons pas vraiment les même horaires.

Booth : D'accord, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais, voici mes conditions, je viens vous chercher, au plus tôt, à 7 heures et je vous laisse maximum, jusqu'à 22 heures. Ainsi, bien sûr, d'une obligation de rentrer chez vous, tous les soirs.

Je tentais de faire de l'humour, ne sachant pas s'il allait comprendre.

Brennan : Mais l'heure de fin des sorties est beaucoup trop tôt, Papa.

Vu le sourire qu'il arborait, il avait compris.

Booth : Bones qui fait de l'humour. Je crois que je vais aller me faire interviewer pour...

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui envoyer un coup d'épaule, alors que j'étais toujours dans ses bras.

Il référait à notre sortie de l'Institut, les journalistes m'attendaient pour avoir mes premiers commentaires sur mon livre, qui allait bientôt sortir. Il avait été surpris mais, aussi rapidement, reprit contenance, pour me prendre dans ses bras et me faire avancer jusqu'à sa voiture, à travers la nuée de journalistes. Après être monté, il avait tout de suite appelé le central du FBI, pour qu'ils téléphonent et ordonnent à des policiers locaux de faire circuler les passants devant l'Institut.

On avait ensuite discuté des différentes conditions que l'on demandait à l'autre.

Finalement, je me retrouvais avec le droit d'aller sur les scènes de crime avec un étudiant, pour cause de l'interdiction de s'accroupir. J'avais le droit d'aller annoncer la mort d'une victime, et interroger, auprès de sa famille, mais pas les suspects. J'avais obtenu mon droit de rester jusqu'à 22 heures 30.

Même si Booth arrivait pour 22 heures et faisait tout pour me distraire de mes activités. J'en avais eu le droit à de la distraction.

D'abord, j'avais eu le droit aux repas qu'il apportait toujours avec lui. Puis, aux histoires de ses journées pour essayer de me déconcentrer, dont je faisais semblant de ne pas écouter. Ensuite, il y avait eu ces petits massages sur les épaules, qu'il faisait pour m'embêter mais, onctueusement divins.

Et enfin, il y avait eu, la fois, où après l'un de ces petits massages et avertissement de Booth qu'il était l'heure. Par automatisme, je m'étais levée en m'appuyant sur mon bureau, à cause de la douleur. Et en me retournant, je l'avais embrassé, de manière tout à fait naturelle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste répété des centaines de fois. En me relevant de lui, j'avais eu peur mais, quand je l'avais regardé pour essayer de lui expliquer, il m'a tout de suite montré l'un de ses sourires habituel, charmeur et tendre. Il s'était vite rapproché de moi, pour m'embrasser de nouveau, plus longuement et profondément.

Quand Angela l'avait appris, le lendemain, en nous surprenant en train de nous embrasser, de nouveau, dans mon bureau, tout le monde a cru qu'il y avait un tueur en série dans les locaux, tellement elle hurlait. Elle s'était calmée, enfin, auditivement parlant pour nous. De plus, après avoir renvoyé tout le monde à leur travail, elle nous avait fait subir un interrogatoire assez poussé...

Deux ou trois jours plus tard, j'avais refusé de me donner à Booth. Ne pensez pas que je n'en avais pas envi, bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Il était vrai qu'avec mon manque de délicatesse... Alors que nous étions chez moi, sur mon canapé, lui presque allongé sur moi.

Brennan : Je ne veux pas pratiquer l'acte sexuel avec toi.

Il l'avait mal pris sur le coup. C'était à peine si j'avais eu le temps de le retenir pour lui expliquer. Des explications qu'il ne voulait pas entendre en plus, au départ, prétextant différentes choses à faire, que je savais inexistantes, ou totalement repoussable. C'était donc la porte collée à mon dos, que je lui expliquais mon raisonnement.

Brennan : Ecoutes... Je suis sûre que ce serait génial, ensemble au lit...

Booth : Je ne veux pas entendre ça !

Il essayait de passer mais, j'étais appuyée sur la porte fermée, à cause de la douleur. Dans la précipitation, je n'avais pas voulu prendre mes béquilles. Il ne pouvait donc pas passer, et j'étais connue pour être entêtée.

Brennan : Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je ne veux pas, pour le moment, parce que je ne veux pas simplement du sexe. Et je veux aussi que ce soit différent pour toi, que ça ne l'a été avec ces femmes de deux à trois semaines.

Il prit quelques secondes pour comprendre et je le laissais réfléchir.

Booth : Je pensais que tu ne m'écoutais pas quand je te parlais d'elles.

Brennan : Si. C'est juste que je préférais ne pas commenter.

Booth : Revenons au sujet principal.

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner courage.

Booth : Ce que tu essayes de m'expliquer, c'est que tu veux faire l'amour avec moi, mais que tu n'es pas encore prête... ?

Brennan : On peut aussi le dire comme cela.

Je levais les yeux avant de répondre. Il m'énervait à chaque fois à transformer mes phrases.

Après ma confirmation, il s'était rapproché de moi, pour me bloquer entre la porte et lui, pour m'embrasser longuement, langoureusement, amoureusement...

Tout ceci s'était passé, il y a plus ou moins deux mois.

Comme je l'avais prédit, notre première fois était extraordinaire, même mieux que cela, mais il n'y a pas de mots pour définir ce que j'ai ressenti.

En ce moment même, dans mon bureau, je suis encore et toujours dans ses bras, dont je ne me lasse pas et je ne pense pas m'en lasser avant plusieurs années, voire même plusieurs décennies. Nous sommes professionnels, durant nos horaires de travail et lors des enquêtes, et aussi, bien sûr, plus intimes, en dehors...

FIN


	2. 2 Mon frère

**Voilà une petite histoire qui j'espère vous fera plaisir...  
Que ce soit le cas, ou non, laissez moi un petit commentaire tout de même ^^ il n'y a que comme cela que l'on s'améliore...**

************************************************************************************************************************** 

**Mon frère**

* Mon frère ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis pas mal de temps, maintenant. Même pour lui, qui ne pense pas toujours à « se raccrocher à la vie », cela fait longtemps. *

* Je me suis donc décidée à aller lui rendre visite, sans prévenir, sachant qu'il m'accueillerait à bras ouverts et qu'il en serait véritablement heureux. Il avait assez de place pour pouvoir m'accueillir. Il avait même assez de place pour pouvoir accueillir toute la famille. *

* Il sait que je ne parle plus à cette famille, ou presque. A vrai dire, je l'évite, préférant ma solitude face à leurs fraternités, plus ou moins génétiques. *

* Je n'avais pu arriver à Washington qu'en ce début de matinée, récupérant mon sac et la voiture que j'avais réservé, à l'aéroport. Je savais qu'à cette heure, je ne le trouverais qu'à son lieu de travail. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'Institut Jefferson et me présentais au poste de sécurité. *

* Évidemment, avec mon arme à la ceinture, je me suis vite retrouvée avec 3 agents autour de moi. J'étais heureuse d'approuver que, pour une fois, les agents ne regardaient pas seulement mon sexe (homme ou femme, s'entend) pour se fier, ou non, à la personne. Mon frère avait raison, il était bien sécurisé ici. *

* J'ai relevé mes mains montrant que je n'avais aucune intention de me servir de mon arme. L'agent de l'accueil s'adressa à moi. *

**Agent : Bonjour. Que venez vous faire ici ?**

**Lætitia (moi) : Bonjour. Je viens rendre visite à mon frère. Il n'est pas au courant. Zach Addy.**

**Agent : Il n'est pas ici.**

**Lætitia : Ah...**

* Bizarre ! *

**Lætitia : Est-ce que M. Hodgins est ici, s'il vous plaît ?**

Agent : Oui, mais il faut que vous déposiez votre arme.

* Je ne savais plus comment aller chez lui, me rappelant juste que c'était à l'extérieur de la ville. Je voulais d'abord vérifier leur sécurité avant de leur confier mon arme et demander à l'ami de mon frère, la direction de sa maison / villa. *

**Lætitia : Quel genre de coffre avez vous ?**

Agent : A quel secteur appartenez vous ?

* Hé bien, il en avait mis du temps pour poser la question. Si j'étais un terroriste, ça ferait longtemps qu'ils seraient morts tous les trois, plus quelques uns dans les laboratoires. Je lui sortis ma plaque du NYPD (New York Police District), avec un sourire qui veut dire « Je veux ma réponse. ». *

**Agent : Coffre blindé à code.**

Lætitia : Je vous laisse mon arme, mais pas les balles.

* Je prenais mon arme et la déchargeais, faisant sauter la balle engagée et prenant mon chargeur, pour déposer devant l'agent mon arme. *

**Agent : Avez vous d'autres armes sur vous ?**

Lætitia : Non.

Agent : Nous ne pouvons pas vous fouillez, parce qu'il n'y a pas de femmes aujourd'hui. Mais les agents qui sont à l'intérieur ont votre signalement et vont vous surveillez, en plus des caméras de sécurité.

* J'acquiesçais pour lui faire savoir que j'ai compris et que j'étais d'accord avec les mesures de sécurité imposée. J'avais conscience que la seule raison qui fait que ces hommes me laissaient entrer étaient grâce à ma plaque. Toutefois, qu'il n'y ait pas d'agent féminin, en semaine, ne serait pas si mal. *

* Une femme arriva, elle se dirige tout de suite dans la direction du laboratoire, montrant à la sécurité son pass, tandis que l'agent essayait de m'expliquer comment rejoindre le bureau du Dr. Hodgins. *

**Femme : Vous allez voir Hodgins ?**

* Je me retourne vers elle, pour lui répondre. *

**Lætitia : Oui.**

Femme : Venez, je vous y accompagne. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de le voir quelques secondes.

Lætitia : Comme vous voudrez.

* Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que j'aille le voir. Je remerciais rapidement l'agent pour l'accueil et ses renseignements. Il avait déjà rangé mon arme, cette femme n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir. Tant mieux, les gens avaient tendance à réagir bizarrement dès qu'ils voyaient notre arme. Soit ils nous adulaient, soit ils nous détestaient. Rares étaient les moments où l'on rencontrait quelqu'un appartenant au milieu. *

* Cette femme ne me parlait pas durant le chemin, menant au bureau de l'entomologiste. Une fois arrivée, je restais en retrait pour les laisser parler. Hodgins m'a fait un signe de tête en me voyant, avec un froncement de sourcils. Il avait l'air tout aussi préoccupé que mon accompagnatrice, sans que toutefois, je n'ai l'impression que ce soit pour la même chose. *

* La femme ne lui adressait même pas un bonjour et lui parlait assez sèchement. *

**Femme : Tu as fini avec les vêtements ?**

Hodgins : [Lasse.] Non, Angela. Je n'ai pas fini.

Angela : J'en ai besoin pour travailler. Alors dépêches toi.

* Sur ceux, elle partit dans une autre direction que la sortie. Je supposais que ce devait être son bureau. Je m'avançais vers l'ami de mon frère. *

**Lætitia : Désolée de te déranger mais, je ne sais plus comment aller chez toi.**

* Il ne répondait pas. Je sentais que quelque chose devait avoir eu lieu. Mon frère qui ne travaille pas. C'était déjà énorme. Mais, en plus, Hodgins qui ne tente pas de dire quoi que ce soit de marrant, ou contre le gouvernement... *

**Lætitia : Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas là ?**

* Ça y est. La bombe était lâchée. Et apparemment, Hodgins l'avait reçu parce qu'il était blanc comme un linge. Il prit quelques secondes à me dévisager. Puis, il se reprit légèrement et m'attira de son bras, pour m'emmener dans une salle vide, enfin de personnes humaines. Ce devait être leur salle de repos. *

* Je me dégageais de son emprise. Il savait que quand il s'agissait de mon frère, il ne fallait pas plaisanter. *

**Lætitia : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est il ?**

Hodgins : Écoutes... Il a fait une grosse connerie...

Lætitia : Quel genre de connerie ?

* Il baissait le regard, vers ses chaussures. *

**Lætitia : Hodgins...**

* Il relevait difficilement la tête, honteux. *

**Lætitia : Il me faut une réponse.**

Hodgins : Tu ne vas pas me croire, si je te le dis.

Lætitia : Alors dis-moi où il se trouve !

* A ce moment, une autre femme entrait, intéressée par notre conversation. Une femme métisse, dont les yeux érigeaient des éclairs vers l'homme, avec lequel je parlais. *

**Camille : Il me semble que vous avez du travail, Dr Hodgins.**

* Houlà ! C'est la patronne... Et Hodgins a encore réussi à se mettre à dos une personne supplémentaire. Je me demandais s'il avait une seule personne, comme amie, dans le patronat. *

**Hodgins : J'arrive. J'en ai pour quelques minutes.**

Camille : Je vous prierais de ne pas faire venir vos conquêtes ici.

* Génial, maintenant, je suis l'une de ses conquêtes. Je ne ressemble pourtant pas à une bimbo. Bon d'accord, il m'arrive de jouer avec mon physique pour pouvoir interpeller quelques suspects... Mais là... Je suis en jean, débardeur et petit pull, en V soit. Et je ne suis même pas maquiller... *

* J'apprécie Hodgins et il est plutôt mignon. Mais je le vois qu'en tant qu'ami de mon frère, et non en homme. *

**Hodgins : C'est ça. [Lasse et énervé.]**

* Super ! Merci pour la défense... La femme repartait. Eh bien, c'était dans l'expéditif, à l'institut... *

**Lætitia : Hodgins, j'ai besoin de savoir... Où est il ?**

* Toujours aucune réponse. *

**Lætitia : Écoutes, c'est vrai que je ne les supporte pas beaucoup, mais tu peux me le dire, s'il est reparti voir la famille.**

Hodgins : Non, il...

* Il soufflait, avalait difficilement sa salive, inspirait et se lançait enfin. *

**Hodgins : Il est à l'hôpital psychiatrique.**

Lætitia : Quoi ?

* J'avoue, que je m'attendais à peu près à tout, sauf à ça. *

**Lætitia : Attends là... Mon frère n'est pas fou ! C'est un génie qui peut être embêtant, énervant, antisocial, et j'en passe... Mais il n'est pas fou !**

Hodgins : Calmes toi. C'était la meilleure solution.

* En posant sa main sur mon bras, pour me calmer et parlant, d'une voix normal et calme. *

**Lætitia : La meilleure solution ? ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre ? La mort ? [Ironiquement.]**

Hodgins : Il a tué quelqu'un, Titia.

* A la fois désolé et ne sachant comment réagir face à ma colère. *

**Lætitia : Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui. Zach n'aurait jamais pu faire ça !**

* Sur ceux, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et me dirigeais immédiatement vers la sortie. J'avais besoin d'air, de vie... de tout, sauf de rester dans cette pièce à écouter de telles choses... Et pourtant, je savais que Hodgins n'était pas du genre à mentir... En tout cas, en ce qui concernait ses amis. *

* J'en oubliais mon arme dans leur coffre et allais à ma voiture de location. Je m'étais mise simplement dans le trafic, sans but précis, en réfléchissant à ce que l'ami de mon frère venait de dire. *

* Après ce qui me paraissait cinq minutes de conduite, qui étaient en vérité presque une heure, je me garais sur le parking d'un supermarché pour appeler Hodgins, pour qu'il me donne l'adresse de l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel était Zach. *

* Après tout, il y avait tout de même plusieurs millions d'habitants dans cette ville, il devait y en avoir plusieurs. Il me l'a donné sans difficulté de sa part, j'entendais pourtant, qu'on lui demandait de raccrocher et de travailler, et pas de manière très cordial. *

* Je suis donc allée là-bas, grâce au GPS inclus dans la voiture. J'ai demandé à voir mon frère, par lien familial, plus ma plaque. Ils ont tout de même vérifier mon identité auprès des bases des données de policiers fédéraux, m'ont demandé armes, bijoux, ceinture... Tout ce qui pourrait me nuire, ou nuire aux patients. C'est à ce moment là, que je me suis rendue compte que mon arme était restée à l'Institut et que je devrais y retourner, sans grand entrain. Ils m'ont aussi fait signé un papier dans le but de prouver ma présence, ma visite. *

* Puis, ils m'ont emmené dans une salle, qui ressemblait fortement à une des salles d'interrogatoire que j'utilisais régulièrement à New York. Toutefois, pour une fois, j'avais l'impression d'être l'accusée, la personne qui devait prouver son innocence. *

* Quelques minutes plus tard, ils m'ont amené Zach, en m'indiquant que l'on n'avait que dix minutes. Ils ont eu l'extrême obligeance de nous laisser seuls dans la pièce mais, il y a tout de même deux caméras bien visible et je suppose qu'il devait y avoir aussi des micros, ainsi que peut être même, une ou deux caméras moins visibles supplémentaires. *

* Lorsque Zach entra, il vint me serrer dans ses bras, comme on l'avait toujours fait, dès que l'on se voyait. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, ils nous arrivaient de rester dans les bras longuement de l'autre, simplement par sécurité et amour, alors que nous nous étions quittés seulement une heure. *

* Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une simple accolade de retrouvailles que le gardien n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Je comprenais sa réaction, il m'arrivait de devoir réagir aussi de cette manière. Je me reculais donc pour aller m'assoir à cette table. Zach m'a rejointe rapidement. *

* Je voulus prendre ses mains dans les miennes, mais il portait des gants à celles ci. Nous étions en été, il faisait donc chaud. Avec la climatisation, la température était agréable, voire légèrement fraîche, mais pas de quoi porter des gants. Je fronçais donc mes sourcils et mon front certainement, en signe d'incompréhension, pour lui demander. *

**Lætitia : Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains ?**

Zach : Ce n'est rien.

Lætitia : Zach.

* Je me demandais si c'était la victime qu'il était sensé avoir tué qui lui avait fait ça. *

**Zach : Personne ne m'a fait de mal.**

Lætitia : Zach.

* Je me demandais également si c'était bien lui qui avait fait cela. Je le connaissais. A l'école, il refusait de tuer une bestiole, que ce soit une mouche, un vers, un guêpe... même si elle n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour et risquait de le piquer, ou le piquait. J'avais frappé assez de personnes qui l'insultait de clodo, de Tarzan et autres surnoms bien moins gentils. *

**Zach : Je me suis fait ça tout seul.**

* Je lui lançais un regard d'incompréhension total. Zach n'arrivait pas à lire dans les gens, ni à comprendre les sentiments qu'ils pouvaient véhiculer. Il connaissait simplement leurs noms et ce que cela signifiait, ainsi que ce que certains pouvaient laisser sur les squelettes. Quoi qu'il en soit, à ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'avec qu'il comprenait l'expression faciale, et parfois gestuelle. *

**Zach : J'ai utilisé une réaction chimique qui avait pour but de détruire des preuves.**

Lætitia : Tu m'expliqueras plus tard pourquoi tu voulais faire cela. Mais pourquoi n'as tu pas atteint ton but ?

Zach : La réaction était sur réchaud. Il fallait que j'ajoute un révélateur pour la réaction recherchée initiale. Mais Hodgins n'arrêtait pas de parler, d'argumenter parce qu'il souhaitait faire la manipulation...

* Il semblait légèrement énervé. *

**Lætitia : La réaction a trop chauffé. Et tout a sauté, quand tu as ajouté un acide, je suppose.**

Zach : Oui.

* Je ne saurais dire s'il était déçu de ne pas avoir réussi ou de devoir être handicapé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, car il est certain qu'il ne pourrait récupérer 100% de leurs fonctionnalités. *

**Lætitia : Pourquoi as tu voulu détruire des preuves ?**

Zach : Le maître me l'a demandé.

Lætitia : Qui est-ce ?

Zach : Je ne sais pas.

* J'étais énervée, que quelqu'un se soit servi de mon frère, de son intelligence et de sa fonction. Zach, lui, il était étrangement sans réaction. *

**Lætitia : Hodgins ?**

Zach : Non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de l'équipe.

Lætitia : Alors qui ?

Zach : Je ne sais pas.

* Je n'aimais pas du tout cette situation. J'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je pris quelques instants pour me contrôler. Ensuite, je me souvins ce que Hodgins m'avait dit. A propos de la raison de la détention de Zach. Je me repositionnais donc, et regardais mon frère. *

**Lætitia : Hodgins a dit que tu avais tué quelqu'un.**

* C'était une affirmation, même si je pensais que c'était impossible, Zach l'a prise comme une question. *

**Zach : Oui.**

* Je regardais davantage mon frère dans les yeux. *

**Lætitia : Non.**

Zach : J'ai tué ce laborantin des limbes.

* Il avait essayé de mettre de la détermination dans sa voix. Mais il mentait, je le savais. Et maintenant, j'en étais sûre. *

**Lætitia : Tu mens, Zach.**

* En murmurant, sous l'émotion, puis je me répétais plus fort. *

**Zach : Non.**

* Il y avait déjà beaucoup moins de conviction dans sa voix. A ce moment là, les deux portes s'ouvrirent et l'un des gardiens nous fit savoir que c'était fini. *

* Je me dirigeais donc avec tristesse vers la sortie. *

* Après être retournée à la voiture de location et avoir programmer le GPS sur l'Institut Jefferson, je me dirigeais vers la plateforme, dans le but d'informer Hodgins de ma découverte. Je montais donc les marches, sans m'attarder. *

* L'alarme se déclencha immédiatement que je passais le contrôle informatique. Je sentais des mouvements de personnes derrière moi, certainement les agents. Je voyais surtout un grand homme brun me viser avec son arme. Je relevai lentement les bras, pour calmer les enjeux – autant rester vivante – tout en parlant à cette homme. *

**Lætitia : [Calmement et lentement.] On se calme. Je n'ai pas d'arme. Et pas de gilet.**

* Il ne semblait pas du tout vouloir se calmer et il se mettait même en position de tir. *

**Booth : Mettez vos mains sur la tête !**

* Je commençais donc à exécuter son ordre. J'avais ma plaque sur moi. Au pire, j'aurais des menottes autour des poignets pendant 5 minutes. Mais Hodgins en avait décidé autrement, en se mettant entre nous. *

**Latitia et Booth : Hodgins ! Bouge !**

Hodgins : Tu peux ranger ton arme, Booth.

Angela : Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est sa nouvelle copine... [Avec un joli ton de mépris.]

* Je voyais les épaules de Hodgins s'avachirent, tandis que Booth baissait son arme et regardait distinctement l'ami de mon frère pour le réprimander. *

**Lætitia : Hey. Je ne suis pas sa nouvelle copine. Et je n'ai jamais couché avec Hodgins.**

Booth : Alors qui êtes vous ?

Hodgins : C'est la soeur de Zach.

* Tout le monde nous regardait avec étonnement, tour à tour. Apparemment ils doivent connaître la famille, ou Zach a dû leur en parler au moins. *

**Hodgins : Elle n'était pas au courant pour lui...**

Booth : J'ai averti sa famille, personnellement.

Lætitia : Je suis le vilain canard.

Brennan : Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Camille : Je pensais que c'était Zach, le vilain canard de la famille.

Lætitia : Non. Il en est seulement éloigné par son QI.

* Il avait expliquer rapidement à Brennan ce que cette expression signifiait, comme je devais souvent le rappeler à Zach. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers moi. *

**Booth : Ok. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

Lætitia : Zach n'a pas tué cet homme.

Brennan : Zach a avoué.

Lætitia : Il ne l'a pas fait.

Brennan : Zach ne sait pas mentir. Et Booth l'aurait su, il était présent.

* Je me tournais vers l'agent de police fédérale, d'après mon frère. *

**Lætitia : Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas reconnu qu'il ait menti ?**

Brennan : Hey ! Ne vous en prenez pas à Booth !

Booth : Il a avoué. Simplement. Je n'ai pas posé la question.

Brennan : Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

* Booth semblait confus. Je l'étais moi aussi. Evidemment, je pouvais m'en prendre à lui, mais cela aurait été trop simple. Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait fait son boulot. *

**Lætitia : Ca change tout.**

Angela : Attendez là. Même moi, je ne comprends pas.

Laetitia : C'est un truc de flic. On voit vraiment quand quelqu'un ment que quand on lui pose la question, parce que l'on veut connaître la réponse et surtout, connaître la vérité.

Brennan : Et donc Booth n'a pas détecté que Zach mentait, parce qu'il a avoué directement.

* Je me tournais vers l'agent, que je savais responsable de l'arrestation de mon frère. *

**Laetitia : Je demande à parler au responsable de l'affaire.**

Booth : Je veux bien. Mais si Zach passe de nouveau au tribunal, ce sera en tant que personne responsable. Il ira donc en prison pour complicité de meurtres.

Laetitia : Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il a été manipulé !

Booth : Oui. Mais on ne peut pas le prouver.

Laetitia : Laissez moi 5 minutes avec ce... Maître et il avouera.

Booth : Je vous laisserais autant de temps que vous voudrez avec cet homme.

* Je le regardais surprise qu'il veuille bien me laisser faire, alors que je venais d'exprimer une envie de le torturer. *

**Booth : Il est mort.**

* Se sentit-il obligé de m'expliquer. Il est vrai que je comprenais beaucoup mieux alors pourquoi il acceptait de me laisser un temps indéfini en la présence de la personne qui avait manipulé mon frère et aussi tué plusieurs personnes. *

* Je me mis alors à réfléchir. Comment pourrais-je sortir mon frère de cette impasse ? Comment faire pour le faire sortir de cet hôpital psychiatrique ? Et sans le mettre en prison indéfiniment ? *

**Laetitia : Pourrais-je parler à la personne permettant cet intermède sans la présence d'un juge ?**

Booth : Je pense qu'elle acceptera si elle trouve un peu de temps. Mais encore une fois, je vous mets en garde.

Laetitia : Merci. Et merci pour vos mises en garde, mais je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Demandez à Hodgins mon numéro dès que je peux la voir.

* Sur ceux, je les laissais tous sur la plateforme, plus ou moins abasourdi, selon les personnes. Cet agent méritait vraiment de travailler au FBI, il avait compris ce que j'allais faire. Mais avant cela, j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, et de souffler au grand air pour pouvoir en finir avec cette histoire, qui me semblait impossible et tout à fait irréalisable de la part de Zach. *

**Brennan : C'est encore un truc de flic, ce qui vient de se passer là ? Parce que je n'ai pas compris ce que sous-entendais ses paroles.**

Booth : Elle va juste sauver son frère. Et elle se fiche du prix qu'elle aura à payer.

Brennan : Il ne suffit pas de payer une caution pour sortir Zach de l'hôpital psychiatrique et des démêlées de la justice.

Angela : Ma chérie. Ce que Booth voulait dire, c'est que la soeur de Zach se moque des ennuis qu'elle va avoir. Son seul objectif est de faire libérer Zach.

Brennan : Elle va faire quelque chose d'illégal ?

Booth : Non. Elle va juste mettre sa carrière entre parenthèses. Je suppose que c'est elle, la frangine flic à New York... ?

* La question de Booth, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, était adressée à Hodgins. Celui ci confirma alors. * 

* Il m'avait bel et bien rappelé, plus tard dans la journée, pour me dire que la procureur, avocate de la défense acceptait de me recevoir dans le bâtiment Hoover, sans arme évidemment. L'agent Booth m'avait assuré qu'il ne serait pas présent lors de cet intermède, mais dans son bureau, à garder mon arme, en remplissant quelques dossiers. Apparemment, il comprenait totalement ce que je faisais et allais faire, tout en approuvant, ce qui m'aidait d'une certaine manière à garder ma position sur mon choix effectué. *

* Caroline est vraiment une femme, que je qualifierais de, dynamique, compréhensive et qui connais et effectue très bien son travail. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle savait ce que j'allais lui demander de faire avant même d'être entrée dans son bureau. Sans doute, l'agent spécial l'avait il averti et expliqué, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était plus que cela. *

* Elle m'a clairement expliqué ce que j'étais en train de faire. Elle savait très bien que Zach avait été manipulé, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait accepté et légèrement proposé l'idée de le faire passer pour fou. *

**Caroline : Vous voulez définitivement finir votre carrière, alors que vous pourriez aller bien plus que ce l'endroit où vous êtes.**

* Je haussais les épaules, après une légère moue compréhensive. *

**Laetitia : Vous n'avez jamais fait quelque chose d'assez exubérant mais qui a permis d'aider ou sauver d'autres personnes ?**

* Visiblement, elle voyait très bien de quoi je parlais. Je ne sais pas en quelle occasion pour elle, mais cette question achevait de la convaincre. Elle acceptait donc de prévenir mes supérieures pour le choix que j'avais fait de laisser ma carrière, et certainement mon métier, selon leurs décisions ; ainsi que le juge s'occupant de l'affaire, pour révision du dossier. *

* On a parfois ce pouvoir qu'on est promis à devenir l'une des meilleures ex-futures agent spécial pour le gouvernement. *

* Le juge a accepté de rencontrer les deux avocats de parties adverses, en plus de moi-même, à son bureau, en début de soirée. *

* En accord avec New York, j'ai donc signé ma responsabilité envers mon frère et mon arrêt de carrière dans la NYPD. J'ai su plus tard que j'avais signé également mon arrêt tout court dans la police de New York. Le juge nous a également autorisé à aller chercher et sortir Zach, sans sa présence. Suite à ma demande, en accord avec le juge, le traité de liberté de Zach, qui lui a été lu, ne faisait éloge de notre pacte. *

* Une fois dans mes bras, après sa mise en liberté, je l'avais pris dans mes bras. *

**Laetitia : T'avises pas de me refaire ça, je pourrais pas te faire ressortir une deuxième fois.**

Zach : Tu viens de dire deux fois la même chose : ressortir et deuxième fois.

* Je riais à son sens rationnel pur, qui m'avait tant manqué. * 

* Je l'avais raccompagné à l'Institut, auprès de sa deuxième famille. *

* Ils l'avaient tous pris dans leurs bras, à tour de rôle, sauf Booth, qui s'était contenté de lui serré la main assez agilement. *

* Camille lui avait promis de le faire travailler à l'Institut. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle trouverait, avait elle dit. Il est vrai que, même en sachant que Zach possédait deux doctorats, il y aurait toujours dans son dossier « suspicion de complicité de meurtre » que je n'ai pas pu faire effacer. Il ne pourrait plus toucher à une preuve pour un meurtre, mais il pouvait toujours démontrer ou faire ses différents calculs pour les aider. *

* Ils avaient tous vraiment l'air heureux de le voir de retour. Surtout Brennan, apparemment elle ne s'aventureraient pas davantage pour chercher un assistant – elle, avec les enquêtes du FBI, pour la manipulation des squelettes et Zach, pour les plus anciens squelettes. * 

* J'étais donc rentrée chez moi, dans ma famille, ne pouvant plus payer mon loyer et les factures, sans travail. *

* Quelques jours plus tard, un militaire gradé était venu me voir, pour m'expliquer que ces supérieurs aimeraient me rencontrer et me tester pour entraîner certaines forces. Je me suis renseigné auprès de ce même militaire, pour savoir de qui venait cette offre, car je n'avais pas postulé pour l'armée. *

* Il a sourit. Apparemment, il s'attendait à la question et avait sans doute préparé la réponse. *

**Militaire : On m'a juste autorisé à vous dire. « Un ami qui vous aide, comme vous l'avez aidé. »**

* Je souriais également. C'était l'agent spécial Booth. Il faisait comme s'il s'en fichait, mais il apprécie Zach tout autant que ces autres fouines. *

* Après un léger temps de réflexion et de préparation, j'avais donc suivi cet homme, ce militaire. *

* Dorénavant, j'enseignais aux nouveaux militaires comment tirer et les aidait à tenir le coup, que ce soit pour tenir une arme, ou pour la vie qu'imposait ce régime, dur à tenir. *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	3. 3 Savoir se jeter à l'eau

O.S. « Savoir se jeter à l'eau »  
Fic écrite en collaboration avec Brennanienne02 : Booth = Elle Brennan = Moi  
(Situation par rapport à la série diffusée : Saison 5 post épisode 4)

mise en page... un peu plus tard... Désolée, toujours le même problème... examens...

***** 

**Savoir se jeter à l'eau**

La scène se passe un samedi en fin d'après-midi. Nos deux héros sont en train de chatter sur messagerie instantanée.

Brennan : Hey, Booth, vous pourriez me rapporter la clé de la piscine s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais aller faire un tour dans le jacuzzi.  
Booth : La clé de la piscine ? et pourquoi suis-je sensé l'avoir ?  
Brennan : Booth, je me doute que vous aimez profiter de la piscine avec Parker, mais je vous rappelle qu'elle se trouve dans mon immeuble et que j'aimerais aussi y aller pour me détendre un peu. ^^  
Booth : je sais... pfff... bon ok je l'amène ... justement j'allais venir piquer une petite tête aussi pour me détendre un peu... si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous accompagne.  
Brennan : vous venez chez moi d'abord ?  
Booth : oui  
Brennan : et non, ça ne me dérange pas.  
Booth : ^^  
Brennan : D'accord, vous arrivez dans combien de temps ?  
Booth : le temps que je prenne mon sac de piscine... et de faire la route... un quart d'heure  
Brennan : D'accord, je vous laisse alors. ^^ A tout de suite  
Booth : ^^

* Déconnexion *

* Booth se dépêche de prendre 2 serviettes propres et son maillot de bain dans un sac à dos, puis se dirige au pas de course vers son 4x4 et prend la direction de l'appartement de sa partenaire et amie... espérant arriver bien avant le 1/4 d'heure annoncé... *

* Au bout d'à peine 10 minutes, il arrive devant le complexe d'appartements où vit Brennan et monte vers son appartement quatre à quatre... plus vite arrivé, ça veut aussi dire, plus de temps à passer auprès d'elle... c'était déjà ça de gagné ^^ *

* Et Dieu sait combien de temps il aimerait passer auprès d'elle.

- Toc Toc Toc -

* Le cœur battant la chamade, il attend impatiemment qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir... et ces battements de cœur frénétiques, ne sont pas simplement dû au fait qu'il venait de monter 2 étages en courant presque... *

* Brennan vient ouvrir la porte, déjà en maillot de bain, terminant de passer un T-shirt dessus, alors qu'elle avait déjà mis un short. *

Brennan : Hey ^^

* Il s'impatientait et allait frapper de nouveau alors que la porte s'ouvre enfin devant son geste, stoppé en plein élan. *

Booth : Hey ^^...

* A cet instant, il note la tenue de son amie... et se sent rougir... n'osant plus la regarder directement... *

Booth : hum... Bones... désolé... je ... suis un peu en avance...  
Brennan : Oui, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis prête. ^^  
Booth : oh... ok... hum... on peut y aller alors ...  
Brennan : Oui. Je prends mon sac et on y va.

* Brennan prend rapidement son sac, qui contient les serviettes pour s'essuyer et son gel douche. *

* Elle se dirige avec son fidèle partenaire, vers la piscine. *

Brennan : Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude. Vous avez encore mal au dos ?  
Booth : hum non... non tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas, juste un peu hum... fatigué...  
Brennan : Si vous étiez fatigué, vous seriez plus recroquevillé que cela.  
Booth : si vous l'dites... mais j'ai passé une semaine fatigante quand même... je vous l'assure...

* Booth pose son sac près de la piscine et commence timidement à se déshabiller... **

Brennan : Je sais, je vous rappelle que je vous ai vu mais, vous l'êtes beaucoup moins que tout le long de la semaine. ^^ - Dit-elle tout en posant son sac également.

* Brennan commence ensuite à enlever son T-shirt, sans aucune pudeur. *

* Booth était en train de défaire son pantalon, au moment où il regarde sa partenaire pour lui répondre, et la voit ôter son T-shirt et révéler à ses yeux son maillot de bain une pièce moulant parfaitement son corps... *

* Subjuguer par la vue, il s'emmêle dans sa jambe de pantalon en voulant l'enlever et se prend un magnifique gadin devant elle... et finit sa chute dans l'eau, encore à demi habillé... sous les rires moqueurs de sa partenaire *

* Elle se prend quelques gouttes sur ces jambes. Tout en regardant si Booth n'a pas trop de difficultés, avec son pantalon dans la piscine, elle enlève son short, pour le poser aussi sur son sac. *

Brennan : Ca va Booth ?

* Booth remonte vite à la surface en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau sur son visage et ses cheveux en plaquant ceux-ci en arrière avec ses mains... ayant abandonné son pantalon dans l'eau... *

Booth : ouais... ça peut aller... mais je suis bien avancé maintenant avec mes fringues trempés...

* Brennan continue à rigoler légèrement. *

Booth : Bones.. c'est pas drôle ! enfin si ...c'est marrant mais... je fais comment moi maintenant ?

* Il rit légèrement aussi avec elle... *

Brennan : Remontez-le à la surface déjà. Mettez-le sur le sol, en attendant et s'il n'est pas sec, quand on aura fini. Je te le sècherai chez moi. ^^  
Booth : ça m'étonnerai qu'il sèche ici de toute façon... - Dit-il en faisant comme Brennan le lui avait conseillé... sans parler de mon T shirt... je vais être obligé de remonter jusqu'à chez toi en slip de bain... génial... quel maladroit je fais...

* Brennan ne peut s'empêcher de recommencer à rire. *

Booth : oui je sais j'aurais dû enlever mon T-shirt en premier... mais arrêtez de rire Bones...  
Brennan : Ne... vous en faites pas... On le sèchera aussi...

* Brennan est prête et va au plongeoir. *

Brennan : Hay, Booth. Regardez, c'est comme ça, que l'on entre dans l'eau. - Dit-elle avec un sourire, juste avant de plonger.

* Lorsqu'elle refait surface, il la rejoint et l'attrape pour la faire couler 'gentiment'... *

Booth : Ne jamais se moquer d'un agent fédéral, même quand il n'est pas en fonction ! - Dit il en riant tout en essayant de la faire couler.

* Elle se débat, évidemment, pour ne pas couler, en s'accrochant à lui et en essayant de le couler en même temps ; pas facile quand il s'agit d'une personne faisant plus que votre poids, la loi d'inertie est contre vous. *

* Booth finit évidemment par réussir à couler Brennan qui boit la tasse, ayant la bouche ouverte. *

Booth : désolé Bones... je voulais pas que vous buviez la tasse... c'était juste pour vous embêter...

* Brennan tousse et ne pouvant lui répondre pour le moment, elle lui lance de l'eau, avec ses mains. *

* Elle va s'appuyer sur le rebord quelques secondes, pour respirer. *

* Brennan reprend son souffle calmement. Elle voit que Booth est inquiet pour elle, comme d'habitude. *

* Booth la rejoint au bord de la piscine craignant qu'elle ne fasse la tête... *

Booth : Bones... ça va ?  
Brennan : C'est bon, je vais bien Booth.  
Booth : vous êtes sure ?  
Brennan : Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. ^^ Je peux faire quelques longueurs avant le jacuzzi ou dois-je m'attendre à d'autres représailles ?  
Booth : bon... ok... moi aussi je vais faire quelques longueurs... et après... je... heu... pendant que vous irez dans le jacouzzi, je... j'irai mettre mes affaires à sécher...  
Brennan : Si vous voulez ^^ Mes clés sont dans la petite poche de mon sac.  
Booth : ok ^^ merci ^^

* Sur ces mots, il se tourne avec un petit sourire soulagé, et part faire quelques longueurs. *

* Essayant de chasser les idées saugrenues qui lui viennent à l'esprit en pensant à sa charmante partenaire, là, dans cette piscine, uniquement vêtue d'un maillot de bain... il laisse l'eau chasser ses pensées malsaines, ne voulant pas même inconsciemment lui manquer de respect... *

* Mais que ne donnerait-il pas pour... non non non... surtout ne pas penser à ça... ce n'est pas le moment de se rendre encore plus ridicule que lors de sa chute maladroite tout habillé dans l'eau tout à l'heure... *

* Brennan part faire aussi quelques longueurs, ne se préoccupant pas trop de Booth. *

* Après avoir parcouru ce qui lui sembla être une espèce de marathon aquatique, Booth jugea en avoir assez fait pour le moment, et se sentait de toute façon décontracté, voire même vanné... alors il sortit doucement de la piscine, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps magnifique, chaque goutte semblant jouer sur ses muscles avant d'aller s'écraser au sol... * (NdA : arrêtez de baver chères lectrices ^^ on rêve toutes d'être une petite goutte d'eau pas vrai ?)

* Brennan voit Booth sortir de l'eau et marcher vers son sac. Elle déglutit légèrement et se force à mettre la tête sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées.*

* Elle remonte à la surface, les cheveux plaqués. *

Brennan : Vous remontez sécher votre linge ?

* Dit -elle en s'approchant du rebord et de l'échelle pour également sortir et aller au jacuzzi. *

* Booth se retourne vers elle. *

Booth : ouais... vous serez au jacouzzi quand je redescendrais ?  
Brennan : Ca dépend pour combien de temps vous en avez. Je vous rappelle qu'il ne faut pas rester plus de 15 min dans un jacuzzi à la suite. ^^

(NdA : C'est la vérité, après vous pouvez faire un arrêt cardiaque, car votre cœur suit le rythme des bulles.)

Booth : ouais c'est vrai... donc j'attendrai là haut si ça ne vous embête pas ... je peux commander quelque chose à manger ?  
Brennan : Bien sûr ^^ Faites comme chez vous.  
Booth : ok merci Bones ^^ à tout à l'heure ^^  
Brennan : Pas de quoi. ^^ A tout à l'heure

* Booth prend une de ses serviettes dans son sac pour s'essuyer au maximum, et entoure l'autre autour de sa taille, puis ramasse ses affaires mouillées et prend la clef de l'appart de Brennan dans la poche de celle-ci puis s'en va...*

* Brennan va dans le jacuzzi se détendre, étant toujours allumé ou presque, il est déjà à bonne température. *

* Elle met la minuterie en route pour une dizaine de minutes ; histoire de bien se détendre, avant de se sécher, de réenfiler son T-shirt et son short pour rejoindre son partenaire. *

* Elle arrive devant chez elle, Booth a refermé la porte, sans doute par réflexe et elle est obligée de frapper pour qu'il lui ouvre. *

* Booth se gifle mentalement d'avoir oublié de lui laisser la porte ouverte, et va ouvrir vite fait puis repart aussi vite vers la cuisine où il était finalement en train de préparer une super omelette, il avait déjà dressé la table sur le comptoir de la cuisine... on entendait depuis la salle de bains le faible ronronnement du sèche linge qui tournait... *

* Brennan entrait une fois la porte ouverte, puis retrouvait son partenaire en train de cuisiner... en serviette... et torse nu... *

"Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ses muscles dorsaux sont développés... Pff... Et je suis encore censée agir, comme si tout était normal... Ce serait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, tout de même..." pense Brennan.

* Booth se sentait tellement à l'aise là dans cette cuisine, qu'il avait totalement oublié la tenue dans laquelle il se trouvait... il sifflotait gaiement en s'affairant devant le comptoir... nu sous sa serviette, puisqu'il avait eu la bonne idée de mettre son slip de bain à sécher avec le reste de ses affaires... *

* C'est en se tournant vers sa partenaire avec un immense sourire qu'il se rendit vraiment compte de la situation, la voyant rougir comme une tomate... il percuta qu'il était juste vêtu de la serviette, simplement nouée autour de ses hanches...*

* Brennan s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge. Bizarrement, il y a un léger chat qui reste bloqué. *

Booth : j'espère que vous avez faim... finalement je n'ai pas commandé de plat traiteur... je me suis permis de fouiller dans votre frigo comme vous m'aviez dit de faire comme chez moi... – Dit-il en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère qu'il sent de plus en plus pesante face à la situation.

* Brennan essaye de réagir normalement, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, tout en essayant également de ne pas concentrer uniquement son regard sur le corps de son meilleur ami. *

Brennan : Heum... oui, un peu ^^  
Booth : ah bah tant mieux... hum... vous... voulez boire quelque chose ?... enfin... je veux dire... vous peux nous servir un truc à boire s'il vous plait ?  
Brennan : Oui, allez vous asseoir. Bière ou eau ?  
Booth : Bière ^^ !

* Brennan se dirige vers son frigo, et en sort deux bières. Puis, elle va s'installer à la table basse du salon. *

* Il termine la cuisson de leur petite omelette et va vite la servir dans les assiettes prévues à cet effet sur le comptoir, y dépose un pincée de persil sur le dessus, et le tour est joué. *

* Il emporte le tout vers le salon sur la petite table basse et s'installe près d'elle sur le sofa... Pour se relever aussi vite, comme si une bête l'avait piqué... et il est rouge comme une pivoine. *

Brennan : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? * inquiète tout à coup *  
Booth : heu... je devrais m'habiller un peu plus pour manger... sinon...  
Brennan : hum... heu... oui... vous avez d'autres affaires ?

* Légèrement gênée, sachant qu'il n'a pas grand chose en dessous de sa serviette. *

* Il faut dire qu'un homme lorsqu'il s'assoit dans un canapé, ne se tient pas toujours très convenablement. On peut très bien l'imaginer, affalé le dos contre le dossier, jambes légèrement écartées... et en repensant au peu de tissu (ou plutôt de coton, vu qu'il n'a que la serviette) qui le couvre, Booth se rend vite compte que sa meilleure amie peut, si elle se penche pour prendre un truc sur la table, TOUT voir... c'est pourquoi il s'est relevé si vite (sans compter également sur la froideur du cuir sur sa peau), et très embarrassé... *

Booth : oui... heu... non... en fait je n'ai rien à part ce qui est dans le sèche linge... mais ça devrait bientôt être sec... non ?  
Brennan : Je ne sais pas, tout dépend du temps que vous avez mis...  
Booth : ouais... bon alors j'ai plus qu'à attendre encore une demi heure...

* Brennan repose son assiette et ses couverts sur la table, pour regarder son partenaire. *

Brennan : Je crois qu'il reste des affaires de Sully. Vous rentrerez peut-être dedans... ? Vous voulez que j'aille voir ? ... ou vous préférez attendre ?  
Booth : heu... ok... faute de mieux... je suppose que je devrais m'en contenter ^^...

* Mais dès que Brennan a le dos tourné, il fait une drôle de grimace à l'idée de devoir porter les vêtements qu'un ancien amant a abandonné là... et qui plus est ... Tim Sullyvan... *

* Brennan arrive à retrouver un T-shirt et un large short de basketball, qu'elle amène à Booth. *

* Booth est soulagé en voyant les fringues qu'a déniché Bones, au moins ça, il peut le porter sans se sentir étriqué dedans... enfin peut-être...*

* Brennan laisse Booth partir en direction de la salle de bains, en espérant qu'il arriverait à passer le T-shirt, se rappelant que Booth a une musculature un peu plus développée que son ex. *

* Une fois changé dans la salle de bains, Booth s'inspecte une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de soupirer, à demi soulagé, et de retourner vers son omelette qui refroidit, et la femme dont il aimerait plus que de l'amitié...*

* A demi soulagé seulement, parce que le short lui allait plutôt bien... mais pas le T-shirt... qui malheureusement moulait un peu... beaucoup... son corps musclé...*

* Brennan vit son partenaire revenir, elle souriait, en le voyant ainsi. *

Brennan : Ca vous va ? Le T-shirt n'est pas trop serré ? Vous êtes plus musclé que Sully, alors...

Booth : non merci.. enfin... un peu...mais ça ira...pour une demi heure...

* et enfin il se décide à manger... *

Booth : Bon appétit Bones ^^  
Brennan : merci bon appétit à vous aussi ^^  
Booth : ^^

* Tout en mangeant, Booth repense à sa soirée, et regrette de n'être pas resté plus longtemps dans cette grande piscine... après tout, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se baigner... mais vu l'heure tardive, il ne fallait sans doute pas compter sur Bones pour l'autoriser à y retourner ce soir... et il ne voulait pas abuser non plus... C'est alors que l'idée lui vint...*

Booth : Bones ?

* Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...*

Brennan : Oui ?  
Booth : heu... non rien... j'allais demander un truc... mais non c'est idiot...  
Brennan : Booth, vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance. * avec le sourire concernant son partenaire *  
Booth : ouais mais... vous n'allez pas être d'accord... alors je préfère ne pas demander plutôt que de me rendre ridicule encore plus qu'avec ce T-Shirt trop étroit...  
Brennan : Vous n'êtes pas ridicule avec ce T-shirt. Et vous n'êtes pas ridicule, tout simplement. Pourquoi me moquerais-je de vous ?  
Booth : ok... hmffff * il soupir, et capitule * je voulais vous proposer de retourner à la piscine pour prendre un bain de minuit...

* Sauvé par le gong, le sèche-linge bipait au bon moment, leur indiquant que le linge de Booth était sec. *

* Brennan avale de travers et tousse, en reposant son assiette sur la table basse. *

* Elle laisse Booth aller récupérer son linge et se changer. *

Oui... Quoi ? Enfin... C'est Booth... Pff... Que suis-je sensée faire ? Accepter et advienne que pourra ? Ou refuser et le perdre ?, pense Brennan.

* Brennan était dans ses pensées. Booth lui demandait un bain de minuit. Qui dit bain de minuit, dit bain sans vêtements... *

* Booth regrette un peu ce qu'il vient de lâcher à Brennan... quelle mouche l'a piqué franchement ! un bain de minuit ! comme s'il allait oser se baigner nu devant elle alors qu'il était si gêné tout à l'heure vêtu de sa simple serviette... *

* Oh et puis zut, trop tard ce qui est dit est dit... et il espérait de tout cœur que Bones refuserait... ou qu'elle finirait par proposer de garder leur maillot de bain tout de même... n'importe quoi, mais pas se retrouver nu avec elle...*

* Il revint au salon enfin vêtu de ses propres vêtements... tout en croisant les doigts en attendant la réponse de son amie. *

Booth : heu... alors ?... heu... cette dernière baignade avant de se quitter ?... je veux dire... enfin... que je ne rentre chez moi quoi...

* Booth se sent maladroit et plus timide qu'un adolescent venu demander à la fille de ses rêves de l'accompagner au bal de promo. *

* Brennan retourne à la réalité mais, n'avait pas compris ce que venait de lui dire son partenaire. *

Brennan : hum ? Excusez moi, je n'ai pas entendu  
Booth : bah... on le fait ou pas ce dernier petit tour à la piscine avant que je ne rentre chez moi ? vous savez...le... bain de ...

* Il n'ose pas terminer sa phrase... et fait des gestes vagues de ses mains pour expliquer vainement ce qu'il entend par là...*

* Brennan sourit, face au manque de mots explicites de Booth. Il ne changera pas, pour cela. *

Brennan : Est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Je veux dire pour... la manière du bain, et non le bain en lui même...  
Booth : ouf...

* Brennan ne comprenait pas la nouvelle réaction de ce dernier. *

Brennan : Booth, j'ai besoin d'explications là...  
Booth : bah là je dois dire que vous m'ôtez une sacrée épine du pied... j'avais pas très envie de... comment dire... me baigner nu quoi... enfin pas devant toi... c'est... gênant.  
Brennan : alors pourquoi l'avoir proposé ?  
Booth : bah... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... j'ai pas pensé au détail vestimentaire sur le coup quand j'ai proposé ça...

* Brennan ne comprenait vraiment pas la logique de son partenaire, ce soir. *

Brennan : Vous voulez vraiment aller à la piscine ? ... Je veux dire... Avec les maillots...  
Booth : non ... enfin, oui... si... avec les maillots je préfère... mais si tu n'en as pas envie... on peut très bien en rester là et je te laisse aller te coucher.  
Brennan : Non, ça serait bien. J'ai pas envie de dormir, de toute façon. ... Booth, c'est moi, ou vous m'avez tutoyé ?  
Booth : hein ? oui peut être... je n'ai pas fait attention...  
Brennan : d'accord, ce n'est pas grave. On y retourne ?  
Booth : c'est parti ^^...

* Ils reprennent leurs affaires (serviettes etc...) et retourne à la piscine de l'immeuble de Brennan... *

* Ils arrivent de nouveau à la piscine, toujours déserte. Ils allaient encore enlever leurs vêtements pour leurs affaires de piscine. *

Brennan : Booth, cette fois-ci, faites attention. Pas que cela me dérange de vous voir dans les vêtements de Sully... Enfin si, ça fait assez bizarre... mais...Essayez de ne pas les mouiller à nouveau.

* Dès qu'il est prêt, Booth se jette à l'eau et évite ainsi les petites railleries de son amie *

* Il refait surface et lui répond : *

Booth : jetez-vous à l'eau, au lieu de vous moquer de moi ^^

* Brennan avait fini d'enlever ses vêtements, elle s'exécutait donc et allait le rejoindre, sous l'eau, ou presque, atterrissant 2 mètres avant l'endroit où il était. *

Brennan : On fait des longueurs ? Ou tu vas encore me couler ?  
(NdA :le "tu" est fait exprès ! )  
Booth : haa ! y a pas que moi qui dis 'tu' !

* Et pour l'embêter, il l'attrape et la fait effectivement couler encore plus gentiment cette fois ci... *

* Il lui laisse tout le loisir de pouvoir se défendre et se débattre pour se dégager rapidement de sa prise. *

* Brennan tente comme tout à l'heure de s'accrocher à Booth, pour ne pas couler. *

Brennan : Arrêtez... Booth... Arrêtez...

* Booth arrête même s'il savait qu'elle aurait pu très facilement se dégager de son emprise si elle l'avait voulu. *

Booth : Bah dis donc où est passé la Bones qui m'aurait facilement mis K.O. pour ça ? vous aviez parfaitement la possibilité de vous dégager... et au lieu de ça... vous me suppliez presque ? haha j'y crois pas... ^^

* Il la charrie un peu pour la faire réagir, histoire qu'elle essaye peut être de se venger... il a envie de chahuter un peu pour rigoler *

* Brennan remet ses mains dans l'eau, pour s'éloigner un peu. *

Brennan : On est dans l'eau, pas sur Terre, Booth.  
Booth : bon ok... vous n'aimez pas chahuter dans l'eau j'ai compris...

* Un peu boudeur, il part faire quelques longueurs tranquillement... tout seul...*

* Brennan prend aussi part de faire quelques longueurs, se sentant tout de même triste que Booth pense qu'elle ne savait pas apprécier ces chamailleries avec lui. *

* Au bout de plusieurs longueurs, Brennan se retrouve au milieu de la piscine, avec une affreuse douleur à la cuisse. Elle ne peut plus avancer, ou même rejoindre le bord. Ca lui fait beaucoup trop mal. *

Brennan : Booth... Booth !

* En entendant Brennan l'appeler, il se retourne et voit qu'elle est en difficulté au milieu de l'eau... il part tout de suite la rejoindre *

Booth : Bones ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ? vous avez une crampe ?  
Brennan : oui ! dépêchez vous... * réprimant un cri de douleur *

* Arrivé près d'elle, il l'entoure d'un bras pour la soutenir et éviter qu'elle ne coule... *

Booth : je vais vous ramener au bord, accrochez-vous à moi

* Brennan passe ses bras autour de sa nuque, se laissant porter, tout en émettant quelques grimaces de douleurs. *

* Booth la ramène au bord et garde tout de même son bras autour d'elle, protecteur, passé simplement autour de sa taille, sa main la frôlant légèrement sur la hanche...*

Booth : ça va aller ?

* Brennan pose une main sur le rebord, mais laisse aussi son autre main sur l'épaule de Booth. *

Brennan : Ca va, la douleur est en train de passer. Désolée.

* Alors qu'elle commençait à ramener sa seconde main, vers le rebord pour que Booth puisse continuer tranquillement sans elle. *

Booth : vous n'avez pas à être désolée, ça arrive à tout le monde... heureusement que j'étais là c'est tout...

* Il sent la seconde main de Brennan s'éloigner de lui... mais... cette proximité... et là il se rend compte vraiment qu'il la tient toujours et au lieu de retirer son bras, il resserre un peu plus son étreinte... *

Booth : Bones...  
Brennan : Merci Booth ^^

* Son pouls s'accélère, et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'effort physique... Il lui sourit tendrement... *

* Brennan va déposer un baiser sur sa joue, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait. *

* Surpris, Booth fronce les sourcils et la regarde dans les yeux... puis son sourire s'étire lentement sur un seul coin de ses lèvres, et... *

Booth : si j'ai un bisou comme ça à chaque sauvetage, je veux bien venir me baigner tous les jours ^^

* Brennan sourit et lui envoie une légère tape sur l'épaule, de sa main. *

Booth : héhé ^^

* Mais comme lui a toujours son bras autour d'elle, il tente de la chatouiller un peu... Et vient l'entourer de son second bras pour la maintenir en place ... *

* Brennan tombe du marche pied, suite à la chatouille de Booth, mais arrive à se rattraper à ce dernier, lui entourant la nuque par la même occasion. *

Booth : wooooow !...

* Booth n'arrive pas à raffermir sa prise rapidement sur le bord, et les envoie tous les deux à l'eau. *

* Booth les remonte près du bord, Brennan est toujours accrochée à lui. *

Booth : ça va aller, Bones ? je suis désolé pour...

* Et là leurs yeux s'accrochent... Booth en perd ses mots... son cœur bat de nouveau la chamade... *

* "mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui te prends Booth... arrêtes ça... elle va se braquer et te ficher une raclée si tu oses faire ce que tu as envie de faire là... bon ok... ce serait juste un baiser mais... non non non tu n'as pas le droit... Booth c'est ton amie, ta partenaire ! dégage toi de là avant de faire une bêtise", pense Booth. *

* Brennan se rapproche de son meilleur ami, tout comme celui-ci le fait, très doucement. *

* La distance entre eux diminue de seconde en seconde, et aucun des deux ne se défait de l'étreinte de l'autre... Booth déglutit doucement, par anticipation... l'inévitable approche... et à quelques millimètres à peine des lèvres de sa partenaire, n'y tenant plus , il clôt la distance, et au diable les conséquences... seul l'instant présent compte...*

* Seul les lèvres de Brennan se mouvant de concert avec les siennes comptent... plus rien au monde ne peut les atteindre, ils sont dans leur bulle, dans leur cocon et ce baser peut bien durer une éternité, qu'importe, Booth a trouvé là son paradis...*

* Lorsque finalement ils se séparent... *

Brennan : Booth... Je... On...

* Puis elle dépose de nouveau rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en ayant mis sa main sur sa joue, juste avant, et ce baiser s'approfondit tout aussi rapidement, et la main de Brennan glisse lentement vers la nuque de Booth pour le garder au plus près d'elle un maximum. *

* Booth rompt le baiser une nouvelle fois en quête d'oxygène. *

Booth : Bones je... pardonnez moi je n'aurais pas dû...

* Confus, il tente de se relever et va se sécher... *

Brennan : Non, je... j'ai mes tords aussi, Booth... Ne t'en prends pas à toi-même

* Il se tourne de nouveau vers elle, qui était venue le rejoindre pour se sécher et se rhabiller elle aussi... *

Booth : Bones, je ne m'en prends pas à moi-même... je... voulais juste m'excuser d'avoir... tu sais...

* et de nouveau il ne sait pas finir sa phrase et parle par geste *

Brennan : Tu veux t'excuser de m'avoir embrassée ? * Demande très sérieusement Brennan après avoir relâcher ses bras, en le regardant. *

Booth : * perplexe face à l'air un peu vexé de son amie... * tu ne le regrettes pas alors ? * ton un peu inquiet *  
Brennan : Pourquoi le regretterais-je ? ... Crois tu que je me serais laissée embrasser sinon ? Ou encore, crois-tu que je t'aurais embrassé en retour, si je ne le souhaitais pas ?  
Booth : oui... c'est vrai... enfin je veux dire... non tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire...

* Alors sans rien ajouter davantage, de nouveau ils se jettent pratiquement dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser fougueusement...*

* Au bout d'un long moment, à ce qui leur parait, ils parviennent à se séparer et rentrent à l'appartement de Brennan... une fois dans l'entrée Booth décide de prendre congés ... *

* Bones semble déçue de sa décision, mais comprend qu'il ne veuille pas précipiter les choses et finit par accepter qu'il reparte chez lui... *

Booth : Je te promets d'être là à la première heure demain avec le café et les croissants, et je t'emmènerais passer une journée de détente, rien que tous les deux.  
Brennan : D'accord, pour la journée ^^ Mais, pour le café, il y en a ici.

* Booth accepte le café de Brennan, pour leur petit déjeuner, demain matin. Puis, quand vint le moment qu'il s'en aille, ils s'embrassent encore longuement avant de se quitter. *

*****

* Comme promis, le matin suivant, Booth débarqua chez Brennan aux aurores, avec les croissants tous chauds sortis du four qu'il avait lui-même fait cuir (pratique les surgelés ^^) il avait pris l'habitude d'en faire pour son fils alors c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui d'en faire pour sa meilleure amie... *

*" Meilleure amie... non Seeley, maintenant c'est ta petite amie ! n'oublies pas qu'après les torrides baisers d'hier soir, ou plutôt cette nuit tu as eu beaucoup de mal à t'endormir... héhé la vie est vraiment belle parfois..." pense Booth. *

* Brennan s'était préparée et habillée, attendant son partenaire avec le café. La nuit avait été longue, pour elle aussi. *

* Booth arrivait en sifflotant dans le couloir de l'immeuble de Brennan, et plus il approchait de l'appartement, plus son estomac se nouait... et si durant la nuit elle avait changer d'avis, si elle avait encore tout rationalisé et qu'il se fasse 'jeter' en arrivant... et si... oh et puis zut advienne que pourra, il était déjà passé par tellement d'épreuves qu'il n'en était plus à une près... et puis elle avait l'air si 'contente' quand il l'avait quitté cette nuit... bon allez ! courage !... *

- Toc toc-toc -

* Brennan entend enfin son partenaire frapper à sa porte. Elle souffle un bon coup. *

* "Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? ... Non, arrêtes. Ne penses pas à ça..." pense Brennan. *

* Puis, elle va à la porte et ouvre. *

* La porte s'ouvre et... le cœur battant Booth hésite l'espace d'une seconde, puis sourit et fond sur elle pour l'embrasser avec autant de verve que la veille, lui montrant dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle... d'ailleurs, ils allaient devoir avoir LA conversation à ce sujet... *

* Brennan appréciait vraiment le fait que Booth l'ait embrassée en arrivant. Au moins, elle ne doutait plus de ce qu'il pensait. Après avoir fini de s'embrasser, ils entrent dans l'appartement pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners. *

* Elle avait préparé la table en attendant l'arrivée de son partenaire, qui cette fois-ci, prenait les deux sens du terme. *

* Le seul hic, c'était qu'ils ne parlaient que de banalités, sans jamais aborder le sujet principal : leur nouvelle ''relation''... pas facile à aborder en effet, ils avaient autant peur l'un que l'autre que cela ne fonctionne pas, mais aucun d'eux n'osait se lancer... il allait pourtant falloir qu'ils en parlent un jour, et le plus tôt serait le mieux... *

* Alors après avoir débarrassé la table du petit déjeuner, alors qu'il était encore tôt, à peine 8h du  
matin, en ce dimanche paisible et ensoleillé... Booth prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau : *

Booth : Bones, ça va te semblait étrange de ma part mais... tu sais... nous deux... ce qu'il se passe depuis cette nuit c'est... je veux dire... tu sais... on est ensemble quoi , non ?... je sais mon discours est un peu 'décousu', mais je ne sais pas comment aborder les choses de ce genre avec toi

* Brennan regarde puis, rejoint Booth, pour se diriger vers le canapé, comme lorsqu'ils discutaient habituellement. *

Brennan : Oui, enfin... Je suppose... J'avoue que je ne sais pas, non plus... Je n'ai pas vraiment... le même genre de relation avec mes autres partenaires (sous-entendus partenaires sexuels)  
Booth : Je sais... enfin , je veux dire je le suppose... nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps... c'est complètement différent pour moi aussi...  
Brennan : Pour reprendre les mots d'Angela, nous n'avons jamais vraiment agi en amis, depuis le début de notre partenariat...

* Il se rapproche et vient s'asseoir près d'elle dans le canapé, puis passe son bras derrière elle pour l'attirer à lui et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux, s'enivrant de son parfum *

Booth : je sais...

* Brennan se laisse faire, aimant être dans ses bras, appréciant le simple fait d'y être. *

* Booth la sent se détendre instantanément dans son embrasse, et soupir de contentement... *

Booth : on n'a jamais fait les choses de façon conventionnelle tous les deux pas vrai ?... question rhétorique tu n'est pas forcée de répondre ^^... juste... je veux que tu saches ceci : je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Bones, en tout cas jamais de mon plein gré... si je devais faillir à cette promesse, ce serait sans aucun doute un cas de force majeure... ^^ parce que...

* Là, Booth se déplace pour venir lui faire face, et prendre ses mains dans les siennes, et leur regard se fondent l'un dans l'autre, le moment est venu, intensité de l'instant, électricité dans l'air, il fallait qu'elle sache, et il avait besoin de lui dire ce dont il brulait depuis si longtemps...*

Booth : ... je t'aime Tempérance, de cet amour dont on pourrait se damner pour la personne aimée, de cet amour inconditionnel que tu désespérais de connaître un jour...

* Brennan avait les yeux qui lui piquaient. Elle essayait vainement... *

Brennan : Je... Je... * souffle * J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, Booth. Mais... saches que je ressens aussi des choses fortes pour toi.

* Elle va l'entourer de ses bras, pour aller mettre sa tête dans son cou et respirer son odeur. *

* Après quelques instants, elle se relève des bras de son petit ami. *

Brennan : Tu veux un autre café ?  
Booth : non merci... pas de café... – Dit-il en souriant...

* Booth se lève aussi et s'étire histoire de meubler un peu... mais il avait beau faire, ses pensées se dirigeaient toutes vers Brennan... et ... il poursuivit sa phrase malgré les risques que cela pourrait engendrer... qui ne tente rien n'a rien et pour elle, avec elle, il voulait tout tenter *

Booth : tout ce dont j'ai besoin et envie pour l'instant... c'est toi.

* Comme quoi parfois dans la vie il faut savoir se jeter à l'eau ! que ce soit simplement pour aller se baigner dans la piscine de votre meilleur(e) ami(e), ou pour lui avouer les profonds sentiments que vous nourrissez réellement et secrètement pour elle(lui)... *

* Alors, s'approchant d'elle pendant qu'elle restait figée, comme pétrifiée par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, calculant pleinement leur poids, analysant leur signification, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage et la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras, il l'embrassa de nouveau langoureusement et prolongea le baiser jusqu'à ce que Brennan laisse tomber toutes ses barrières, toute résistance était vaine et de toute façon elle n'en avait ni la force ni la volonté, elle ne pouvait que se laisser aller à son étreinte, à ce baiser, en toute confiance...  
Et... se laissant envahir par toutes leurs émotions, tous leurs sentiments communs, muent par leurs passion dévorante et grandissante, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Brennan, à s'aimer tendrement. *

*** FIN ***


End file.
